Season 6
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: A new titan, not a fan creation joins the team. The bad guys are unfrozen and someone wants this new titan, but why? Things have been revised, There are 4 eps up and a alternate chapter for ep 2!
1. Another Friend

Notes: References to past episodes notably the episodes in season five, and a few Terra references. Also some of the characters might be acting a bit different, but I will try to improve that. Another thing is that this story is making a reference to the story (hopefully) in progress known as "Tournament of Heroines." Her uniform for her job is just a white shirt and apron with a long skirt, and later she changes into civilian clothes, which is a polo shirt and jeans, with the brief case she carried with her from, her original home, New York. In the comics she more powers, but since this was the kid version, I took away some of those powers, such as her having the power to erase memories and making them into fog.

I'll describe Lilith later, but I drew her, and she looks like she could fit into the group.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor the show, or the comics, and if I did the show would have ended better, PWNED to Cartoon Network! Now on to the show!

The Hive students are seen in the park (from "The Sum of His Parts"), and we see them in front of a girl whose pushing a cart.

"What do you want from me?" The female cart pusher asked.

"Your cart of food!" Mammoth yelled.

"No, stupid!" Gizmo scolded him; he then turned his attention to the girl.

"(No wonder Jinx left us)" Gizmo thought.

"We've been sent on orders to capture and deliver you to our client." Gizmo said.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" She told them.

"You're kidding, right? You are out numbered." Gizmo, smirked.

"(Shoot, he's right.)" She said, with while the camera focused on her face, but mostly her eyes.

The Hive students start to laugh and close in on her.

Theme Song

Robin's boomerang flew in between them, and hit the cart, and the "Hive Five" stepped back to see the Titans.

"Ah! The cart, I have to pay for that!" She screamed.

"Then why don't we try to even it up?" Robin said, entering the park.

"Crud, its the titans!" Gizmo yelled.

"How did you get free from being frozen?" Cyborg asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said.

"Attack pattern Alpha!" He yelled.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as they did the same.

Gizmo, Mammoth, Private Hive, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy numerous, and See-More spread out and attack the titans. Before Mammoth began attacking, he went to the food cart and empties it and after he crushed it.

"Hey, Robin, it's still not even!" Beast yelled counting on his fingers, while dodging the attacks of Private Hive.

"Then I'll help!" The push cart girl said.

Mammoth started to fight her, and she ducked, but he grabbed her with both of his arms and squeezed her, like he did with Kid Flash.

"I didn't know you cared." She said struggling.

Mammoth let go because the last time this happened, he got burned and also he didn't know what powers she might have, because their client wanted her. The girl teleported about 20 feet away from him and ran to take on an opponent her own size. The titans switched opponents, as the girl did.

Robin ran up a tree and jumped and threw a disc at Gizmo's back-back. The explosive hit and Gizmo was sent ground bound. Robin then tied him up with a rope from one of his boomerangs and proceeded to help the others.

Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and hit See-More with his tail, knocking him out. Beast Boy then helped Raven with Billy Numerous.

Starfire picked up Private Hive, with both her arms above her and twirled him until he was dizzy and threw him into a tree, knocking him out. Robin and Cyborg tricked Mammoth into falling, by Robin kicking him, and Cyborg kneeling.

Raven was surprised to see Lilith again. The last time she saw her was at the tournament of heroines. They switched targets and Lilith using her mental telepathy found out with was the real Billy and called for any of the titans to help her defeat him. Cyborg and Starfire went to help her, as Beast Boy and Robin helped Raven with Kyd Wykkyd, because the last time she fought him, she lost.

About ten minutes later, they defeated the Hive students. (Because those last two are such cheaters.) Anyways, the guys didn't know who Lilith was, so Raven introduced her.

"This is Lilith Clay. I met her at the tournament of heroes." Raven informed them.

Lilith shook hands with the guys only, since she knew Starfire and Raven.

"How did you know which was the real numerous?" Robin asked.

Lilith sort of winced, but decided to tell them.

"I have physic powers."

"Like Raven's?" Beast asked.

"Mine are different." She responded.

"Can we do this later? I have to finish my job." She said.

They all turn and see the cart broken.

"I'm so fired…"She said, with her body hanging.

After Lilith returned her uniform and paid for the damaged cart, she was fired. The titans took her out for some pizza and they wondered why she was working so hard. She told them to save the Q & A for later. When they got into the living room of titans tower, Lilith told them now was the time to answer questions.

"Where are you staying?" Raven asked.

"At the park, on any of the benches available"

"Why did you leave home?" Starfire asked.

"My "real parents" happened to be my foster parents."

"How did you find out?" Beast Boy asked

"I read their minds"

"Friend, Lilith, you didn't really answer my question fully." Starfire explained.

"I'm searching for my real parents."

Beast Boy looked down, remembering his parents and how they had died.

"The reason you take on so many jobs is to raise money to find them?" Cyborg asked

"Yes."

"Anything else to ask?" Lilith asked.

"Can you control your powers?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy looked at him, and Robin knew why. Raven growled angry, yet softly, and Cyborg looked on with a serious expression.

"I can only control my teleportation and telepathy, but sometimes my power of reading minds gets loose."

"Robin, if you don't mind…" Raven started.

"Lilith, you can stay with us until you find your parents or you feel like leaving." Robin said.

They all stood up and Lilith was shocked.

"You really mean it? You're going to help me look for my parents?" She said shocked and at the same time, her eyes tearing.

"We can try, but we can't guarantee anything." He said.

She hugged everyone and she moved in.

Later that night, Robin and Raven had a meeting.

"Raven, there's something I need to know…why did the Hive Kids try to capture Lilith, and who freed them, and why?" He asked.

Raven couldn't responded, but she to knew that something was troubling.

Sorry Cliffhanger…


	2. Control Freak

After waking up, Lilith changed into civilian clothing, jean like shorts that go to the knee caps, and a black shirt. She left her room for the kitchen, to cook pancakes with blueberries. Raven entered the room reading a book, and sat at the kitchen table.

"What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Pancakes with blueberries from scratch!" She responded.

"The last time pancakes was made, Beast Boy used "milk" and it was not real milk" Raven said.

"Don't worry," she said chuckling a bit, "I make mine with mix and fresh fruit."

After ten minutes Lilith had cooked about 20 pancakes and left them for the others. She grabbed two plates and got 2 pancakes for herself and Raven.

"Syrup?" She asked.

"No thanks, I can't let happiness, take over." Raven said dryly.

Later that day…

"Lilith, do want to go out with us and get pizza?" Robin asked

"Sorry, but, I want look through the citizens files again." She responded

"In that case, friend, can you watch Silkie?" Starfire asked

"Who's Silkie?" She asked

Starfire flew to her room and came back holding the larva "baby"

The Titans left and Cyborg activated security. About, two hours had passed since the titans had left, and Lilith was still on the computer, Silkie was asleep in her lap.

"No…why can't I find them?" She asked herself, mentally.

She decided to nap, and slept on the couch and about thirty minutes later someone entered the tower.

He entered the living room, and started to speak.

"GREETINGS, TITANS! IT IS I, YOUR NEMISES, CONTROL FREAK!" He screamed into the tower, and it echoed backed.

Lilith awoke with fright as she fell out of the couch. (Don't worry Silkie wasn't harmed) As she landed on her but, Control Freak raided the fridge and ate what he could, but he left a mess, and confronted Lilith.

"So who are you? A maid or something?" She asked.

He got a swift kick to the stomach as he flew back, but because of his fat he landed safely.

He got up, confused.

"What was that for?!" He asked in confusion.

"You woke me up!" She exclaimed with fire around her, expressing she was mad. (Note: Most people are angry when awoken in a violent or loud manner)

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here, say who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers." She said back, sarcastically

Both their noses were touching, while lighting was in both of their eyes and Control Freak was blushing and sweating.

"(This is the closest ever I'm going to get to a girl!)" He thought.

"Fine, then, where are the Titans?" He asked.

"Your breathe smells." She said.

"Who are you anyways?" She asked.

"I am Control Freak! I came here and escaped yet again, (In front of TV screen) ("I know what you're thinking…He escaped from jail only to get his butt kicked again, but not this time! Because I have THE ULTIMATE TITANS CHALLENGE, HAHAHAHAHAHA) with challenges for the Titans, but instead I find you!" He said angrily, and in disappointment.

"Ok, how did you get past security?" She asked.

"Like anyone else would, they would teleport or sneakily come in here; the security isn't as good, as the Titans East."

"You better leave before the titans get back" she warned.

"And if I don't?" He asked, smirking

"I'll give you another kick!" She threatened.

"My fat is like a shield, so if you do kick me, I can take it." He said with a smile

She kicked him in the…well you know, and a white flash appeared.

"Shield that!" She said.

Control freak was crying on the ground and Silkie who now was awake, cuddled up next to him.

"Give me another good reason to leave" He said, pretending not to be in pain.

"You're jealous that Starfire is with Robin" She began

"You're jealous that Starfire is hotter than you" He said back.

However Lilith had started running towards the couch potato and was about to kick him again, as he teleported away.

"Dork" She thought

About an hour later the Titans returned from fighting crime, all tired.

"What happened?" Lilith asked, catching Beast Boy who nearly collapsed

"We found that creature that could transform into any property, but we couldn't stop it." Robin said.

"Did anything happen here?" Cyborg asked.

"Some guy named Control Freak appeared and I whooped his but, also he got passed security." She responded

"MY SECURITY?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"He said there's an easy way to get passed the system." She said.

Cyborg ran to the garage to go over the blueprints of the tower, as the others went to there rooms except Robin and Raven.

"Say, Lilith, do you want to go out on patrol with us?" Robin asked.

"Let me guess, you need me to track down the monster since I can read people's minds and others thoughts?" She said, guessing, as though they didn't care if she was a tool

"I'm not asking you to abuse your powers; I'm just asking you to help us find that monster, before he destroys the city." He said.

"Fine, but don't rely on my powers to much, remember the mind reading thing still needs to be under control." She said, "Also, please don't let me be just a tool on your missions; I'm a being with feelings." She said.

Later after eating, Lilith and Raven meditated in Lilith's room.

"So did anything interesting happen with Control Freak?" Raven asked.

"I found out his real name" She said, with a smirk.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

Lilith whispered it in Raven's ear, and they both laughed about it.

"He also wanted to challenge you guys to a series of events, but I" she stopped, and whispered again.

Raven was laughing hard this time, but she remembered not to laugh too much. She felt safe, and close with Lilith, because they almost had the same powers, but because they both could relate to each other. Lilith told Raven about her old job and some accidents that happened, and then she told her about some other jobs she did, but failed at.

"You know Beast Boy once wanted a moped so he took on a series of jobs, just like you did." Raven told her.

Raven then told her of the jobs he did and how he failed and they both laughed into the night, until they were both asleep, with Lilith hogging the blankets.

Robin was up later that night in the secret files of the tower. (Same one BB hacked in "Birth Mark" for Raven's Birthday) He was looking over Control Freaks file, and he marked it active then he marked the HIVE students active and left.

END


	3. Alternative chap for chap2

Lilith woke up that mourning, wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans. She walked into the Titans kitchen and started to cook some pancakes that had blueberries in it. Raven walked into the room reading a book and sat down at the table.

"Hey, you're my physic buddy!" Lilith joked.

"Good morning to you to." Raven said.

"Want pancakes?" She asked Raven.

"The last time someone cooked pancakes, Beast Boy added a personal ingredient." Raven said remembering the milk used to create it.

"I only make it from scratch." She assured her.

She stands still for a moment and Raven looks at her.

"Are you ok?"

Lilith moves again

"I just saw an over weight dude with a control talking to me." She responded.

Later that day, the titans went for pizza and crime fighting as Lilith looked for her parents, using the internet and titans files on civilians.

"Greetings, Titans!" Control Freak yelled as he entered the living room.

He looks around the room to see only Silkie and Lilith.

"Where are the titans?" Control Freak asks her.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I am Control Freak!" He says with pride.

"It says here that you're couch potato who has a reality breaking remote, and you're a fan boy." She says, reading the data file.

"No! That's what Raven said in "Fear Itself!" He said to her and the audience, while doing the quotation marks thing.

He looks at him weirdly and she starts to ask him questions.

"What's your real name, geek?" She says.

"Who am I? I already told you! I'm not a geek, I'm a reoccurring villain!"

He thinks for second and shakes his head.

"Hey I'm the one asking questions here! Where are the titans and who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Lilith, and the Titans are fighting crime right now."

"Are you the caretaker?"

She gets up from the computer and kicks him in the stomach, like Robin, and he lands on his back.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He asking confused, and enraged, while yelling at her face.

"I'M NOT A MAID!" she yelling back, right in the face.

"(Man, this is the closet I'm ever going to get to a girl)" He thought.

"You're not as hot as Starfire." He said and stuck his tongue out.

He got another kick, this time to the head, and he knew why.

"You're jealous." he slyly said.

"You're jealous, because she's with Robin." She said, crossing her arms.

Control Freak was baffled. He stood there thinking.

"I came here with challenges for the real titans! You're just a girl who has anger issues!" He says.

She proceeds to kick him again, but he teleports out of there, and she goes back to the computer.

"(Geek)" She thought, as she returned to the computer.

Later that day, the Titans returned with pizza.

"Did anything happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Some geek, named Control Freak showed up, but I stopped him." Lilith said, while looking at the files.

Cyborg put the pizza down, and everyone and Silkie gathered around the table.

"So what did you do to him?" Beast Boy asked.

"I kick him around, until he left, by will" She said.

"You did this by yourself?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Yeah"

"It's just that it took us as a team to beat him." He said.

"Let me guess," Her eyes started to glow red, "You want me to go into battle with you?" She asked.

"Pretty Much"

"I'll think about it…" She said.

Later that night, Lilith was still on the computer, looking for her parents. Cyborg entered the room and started to talk to her.

"You should go to bed, it's really late. Also if you keep pushing yourself like that, you might never meet them." He said.

She looked at him, and only nodded.

She started to walk to her room, when Cyborg said something else.

"I'll help you look for them, if you promise to go to bed now." He said.

She hugged him, and he blushed a bit, since it was unexpected.

The next day Cyborg and Lilith were looking for DNA samples, looking through family trees and medical files on everyone in the city. By afternoon they had no files.

"Sorry Lilith, but I checked every database, and well, nothing." Cyborg told her

"It's alright" She said, sadly.

Cyborg went to his room, to recharge his battery, while Lilith went to sleep.

END


	4. Real Terra?

The next day Lilith knew she had to go on patrol with Robin to find the monster that could change into other properties. As they we're out searching for the monster, Robin gave Lilith a tour of the city, since she only went to work there at the cart stand company. He showed them the pizza place they hung out at, and some other places they've been to in past adventures. Later during the day it was almost sun down and nothing had happened. They returned to the tower tired, when the others asked if anything happened, they just said it was a peaceful day.

The next day at around three, Lilith awoke to find Beast Boy at her door. She was surprised that he was there, but she already knew why.

"Um…If you don't mind me asking, I need your help." He said.

She looked at him and nodded

"Ok follow me." He said.

They walked into his room and he closed the door. Lilith sat on the floor as Beast Boy paced back and forth trying to begin his tale.

"Ok, it started back 3 years ago. A girl named Terra was in trouble or so it appeared. She met up with us as we looked at her and her powers, and what she could do to defeat this huge bug chasing her. We introduced ourselves. I thought she was really cool, because she thought I was funny. She had this problem that she couldn't control her powers. She joined us, but Robin found out she couldn't control her powers, so she ran away. Then she came back and she was able to control her powers, but it turned out she was Slade's apprentice, because he helped her control her powers. So she took me out on a date, and while I was distracted and found out the truth, the others we're going to get killed. But Slade told me the truth and after Terra became out enemy. She took down Slade's minions and robots but when I confronted her, Slade was controlling her with this device that forced her to fight. She broke free and fought Slade, but she sacrificed herself to save the city, by using her powers, and she became a statue. About a month ago, I saw Terra, while we were fighting that monster, you we're looking for, and I investigated to see it that was really her. However she denied it as I took her out to hang out, but I knew she wasn't and this Slade robot appeared and told me that she might have lost her memory. Terra then told me to help the titans and I left." Beast Boy said fast, while panting after saying all of that.

"And your point is…" Lilith began to conclude.

"Can you tell me if that girl is Terra?"

They looked at each other for about a whole minute as the camera focused on the back of each other's head as they looked at the other.

"Beast Boy…I'm sorry, but if she denied it, or not, then she must not remember." She said.

"You're my last hope…please…I need to know." He said pleading.

"Beast Boy, I have to go."

She got up and left as Beast Boy lay on his bed.

Later that night, Beast Boy knocked on Lilith's room.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but why can't you see if she's really Terra or not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because Beast Boy, it would be rude, and also if you have some sort of connection to this girl, you wouldn't want it to be broken." She said, as Beast Boy looked down in defeat.


	5. Titans East

Note: Titans East return, with a new member, we've seen before!

It was a normal day at the tower. Beast Boy was eating tofu, Cyborg was washing his car in the garage, Robin was training, Starfire and Lilith were taking care of Silkie and Raven was meditating in her room. Everything was peaceful, at least in this city. However, In Steel city the titans there were having trouble facing a few villains; Johnny Rancid, and Chesire.

"This isn't good" Bumblebee thought, "Speedy went off to find Cheshire, while Mas Y Menos are trying to catch up to Johnny, while Aqualad, Herald and me are spilt up trying to find them. I only have one choice but to ask for help…"

Cyborg was in garage washing his "baby." When he suddenly received a message, and pushed a button on his arm.

"Talk to me" He said, waxing and polishing the windows.

"We need serious some help, It seems that some villains we froze a while back are free." Bumblebee said.

Cyborg stopped washing and his smile turned from a smile to a serious expression.

"Do you want me to get the other titans?" Cyborg asked now looking at his arm

"No, just get help one from only one or two of the others."

"Where's your team?" He asked.

"At the tower, I need your back up ASAP, Bumblebee out"

Cyborg pushed another button on his arm and thought logically about who to call.

After some careful consideration and some played out reactions from such a question he thought of who to turn to help.

He walked into the living room to find Lilith and Starfire playing with Silkie.

"What happened to Beast Boy? Didn't he say he was going to set of a record for eating tofu?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes but he got sick from…a cramp?" Starfire asked Lilith.

"Yeah, he went to the bathroom to hurl" She added.

"Say Lilith can you help me out with something?" Cyborg asked.

Lilith got up and Starfire was concerned

"Is something happening?" Star asked.

"No, everything is alright Star; I just need to ask Lilith a personal question." Cyborg said.

Cyborg and Lilith left the living room and entered the garage. Before Cyborg could talk, she knew.

"So there's more than one team of titans?" Lilith asked.

"They're called the Titans East, and I lead them at one point about 2 years back." He said.

"I understand, but why not get the others to help? You need me to help the team because they're in peril right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything on the way."

They both entered the T-ship and flew off. Robin was the only one who noticed something amiss, because he had stopped training and was taking a break, and because he heard something shake.

Robin left the training room and entered the garage.

"Cyborg?" He echoed

He left, and went to check his room, but he didn't find him there.

"Did he quit the team again?" Robin thought.

He went to the living room and found Starfire, playing with Silkie.

The T-ship landed on top of Titans East tower. As they got out, they entered the room to find Bumblebee, with the Herald and Aqualad.

"Hey sparky, whose this?" She asked.

"I'm Lilith and I'm a psychic" She said

"Are you a gypsy?" She asked her

"Those fakes? No way!" She responded

"Ok, the team is split up and I don't know where to find them." Bumblebee said

"When did you join this team?" Cyborg asked, the Herald.

"After the party and giving Dr. Light a whooping" The Herald said.

"We don't have enough time for a reunion, alright I have an idea." Bumblebee said.

"Cyborg and try picking up a signal from Rancid somehow and go with Lilith to try to find Speedy, Aqualad, and Herald follow me, we're going to find Speedy, and Cyborg if you get anything call me on the communicator." She ordered.

Lilith and Aqualad left the tower by foot, while Cyborg went to work and tried to find a signal following the two. In the tower, The Herald opened a portal, and they both stepped inside.

"Aqualad, why did the team split up?" Cyborg asked.

"Earlier we received a transmission from someplace in the city from Chesire. Speedy knew her personally and I guess he knew about her plans and tried to stop him by herself.

Bumblebee said he could lead the team, but he preferred working by himself when it came to her. She said he couldn't convince him other wise and told us to wait, but he said he'll call for backup. Later the defense system we installed through out the city indicated that someone had been causing trouble. Then Mas Y Menos said they recognized him, and so did the Herald, but before we could do anything, they were gone in a second chasing him." Aqualad told them calmly.

"You're pretty calm about all of this." Lilith told him

"Actually I'm not, Speedy hasn't called in hours and we fear Mas Y Menos could be possibly separated." He told them

"Can't you read mines?" He asked Lilith

"Yeah, but I have to be seeing the person, and s/he has to be near by for me to read their mind. Also have you tried calling Speedy?" She said.

"We've tried, but it seems his communicator is turned off, and we've tried the same with the twins, but for some reason their's seems to be turned off as well. So the other 2 and I just waited at the tower, thinking of a plan." He informed them.

"While you we're telling us that, I was able to find Rancid's radio waves. I know where he is…" Cyborg informed them

After teleporting there via Lilith, they found Rancid (near a bridge), a huge machine pet shaped dog and only Menos (tied up sitting in a side cart).

"Where's bird boy?" He asked.

"Not here, today you're dealing with us!" Cyborg yelled as he shot his cannon at him.

He dodged and laughed

"Still the same old tricks, you guys are corny!" He said.

"Where's the other twin?" Aqualad asked, running to dodge Rancid's dog

"Inside the dog, good luck trying to find him! He said while shooting at Cyborg

Lilith stood near the dog and teleported inside

"Mas?" She asked telepathically

Mas freaked out, and started to yell thing in Spanish. Soon his hand was grabbed by something and he yelled while getting a huge circular eyes.

"Its ok, I'm here to save you" She said.

Mas calmed down.

"How are we going to get out of here?" He asked in Spanish

Lilith teleported them outside, and after they did that, Cyborg threw a weird looking device into the dog.

"Cover yourselves!" He yelled

Everyone ran far away except for Lilith who teleported with Mas somewhere far but nearby. The explosion destroyed the dog, but not the bridge. Soon scraps of parts were raining down on the bridge and in the water. Everyone came out of hiding, and Johnny was pissed.

"That's the second time you losers have destroyed a pet of mine." He said pointing at Cyborg

"Actually it's the third time" He said with a smirk, knowing his explosive worked.

"I was planning on throwing him into the water after I knocked them apart, but you can have him, because I have a new hostage!" He said.

He ran to his bike and threw Menos at Aqualad who caught him and then he revved it up.

Mas and Menos hug each other and thanked the others. (Gracious amigos)

"I've always wanted a biker chick" he thought.

He turned the speed on his bike up and he seemed like he was running away, but he backed up and went foreword towards the Titans, his bike jumped the gap and before Lilith could teleport, she was caught in surprise as Johnny caught her but the waist and dropped her in the side seat. The others ran after them, except Aqualad who swam to shore, since he hid. Unfortunately, they got off into the distance, and not even Mas Y Menos could catch them.

"You know I can teleport out of here" she told Johnny

"I bet if you did that you would land on your but with road burn, also I could catch up with you, if you tried to run." He said.

"It's so cute how you think you can get away" He said

"It's so cute how you think I'm listening" she said back

"I like you; you're hotter than Starfire"

"Couldn't kidnap her?" Lilith asked sarcastically

He growled and kept driving.

Meanwhile Bumblebee and Herald were somewhere near by on a rooftop. Aqualad just reported that Lilith saved Mas and Menos, but she was kidnapped.

"Have you found Speedy?" He asked

"No, but…" Before the Herald could finish, they both heard a loud sound turned and saw Johnny.

"We found Rancid again." He pocketed his communicator and blew a portal open. Bumblebee shrank and entered it. They emerged a few blocks away from Johnny and bumblebee knew it was risky, but she had to try to save Lilith.

She waited there flying, she became big again and The Herald opened a portal. She stepped through and the portal closed. Johnny came and the Herald blew it open. Soon Bumblebee, Johnny, and Lilith were in the white space, with rocks and pink stuff. (As seen when Raven first entered this realm to give The Herald his communicator) Bumblebee grabbed Lilith and they escape from the pocket dimension, while Johnny was floating around with his bike, forever.

Note: Next chapter Speedy and Chesire


	6. Titans East conclusion

"I don't get it where could Speedy be?" Aqualad asked, as The Herald, Lilith and Bumblebee exited a void and reunited with the other titans.

"Well, Herald can blow his way there, since he can only get to a place by thinking about it, but he doesn't know where it is so that not much use." She said

"Hey Mas, Menos, do you think you can find the Speedy?" She asked.

"(We can try)" They said, and after they zoomed off.

"What do we do about Rancid?" Aqualad asked

"We could teleport him to jail" The Herald suggested

"We first need to separate him from his bike" Cyborg said.

Everyone else looked at Lilith

"I get it, but does it really need to be me?" She asked, with disbelief

In the pocket dimension Johnny was just floating, in a relaxed pose. Rorek, and Punk Rocket were there as well, but they were just chilling, since they had nothing else to do.

Suddenly a portal opened near Johnny and forgetting his bike entered. He soon found out he was in a plastic jail cell, and the only way to escape the place was to have the door opened by a scan card. From beyond the cell we see a laughing Lilith and The Herald smiling. They entered a portal and reunited with the others. As they got back, Mas Y Menos returned.

"We know where Speedy is, but we don't know about his condition, he seemed knocked out. We found him on top of a roof near a power-plant. His bow and arrows seems to have been stolen." They said in Spanish.

Lilith then translated everything they said, to the others and the twins grabbed Lilith and ran as the others entered the Herald's portal.

_Flashback_

"_Chesire…I know you're here." Speedy yelled _

_He put his back to a building and peeked from the corner to catch the assassin. From a rooftop he saw her leap, and he followed, by sending an arrow with a string similar to Robin's boomerangs. She stood there silent with her mask on, as he got up. _

"_What's in the briefcase?" He asked._

_She opened it and it revealed a chemical toxin of some sort._

"_Ok, what's the deal, why the poison?" He asked_

"_I'm going to poison the entire city, and you're beloved tower" She explained_

_Roy looked at her, as she closed the case, and put it down._

"_You know…we've got to stop meeting like this" He said, as he fired an arrow._

_She hit with her sleeve and it fell to the floor._

_Speedy let out three more arrows and she blocked two of them. She caught the last arrow and jumped in the air and threw it back at him. He ran and slid on the top, and fired an arrow, she did a cartwheel and she dodged it. She started running at him, with her claws, but he dodged it by running to another roof top. Soon they played cat and mouse as one moved to another roof top in a circle the other would give chase and combat in hand to hand combat. Speedy used his bow as Chesire would block with her sleeves. But when Speedy ran, she would try to kick him, but he blocked with his bow. After a while it was still a standstill. Soon they went at each other with their weapons, Speedy would fire an arrow and Chesire would claw it with her claws._

_Seeing as how his arrows were being destroyed, he tried a different tactic. He threw his bow and arrows away and ran full speed at her. She was caught off guard with this act and he tackled her to the ground. However she grabbed him and knocked him out and took his gear._

_End Flash Back _

We see Speedy waking up and his limbs are spread out like a X. He looks around confused. And he is strapped to a wall with a target painted behind him.

"X marks the spot huh?" He said

Somewhere out there Red X felt a gust wind going up his back and he shivered.

Cheshire started to throw darts around speedy in a swirl motion until she got to his body. She then started to throw it in a pattern around him making an outline of his body. Speedy was bound to the wall by cement the back of his limbs and gloves and back.

"Crap" he thought.

Just as the next dart was about to hit him it stopped in midair and was dropped. Speedy was reliever but wanted to know what had happened. Soon Más y Menos

Appeared with Lilith and she stopped holding her forehead.

"Good thing I stopped" Lilith said.

Más y Menos heated the cement by touching it. (Like in Titans Together) and Speedy fell down. As Speedy rubbed his arse he thanks them for the long drop down.

"Hey you want to get together sometime?" He asked Lilith

"No thanks, Robin clone, we're in a middle of a fight" She retorted and Speedy shattered like glass.

Cheshire ran up to Speedy and Lilith but más y menos hit her with their speed. She gets up and jumps this time and Lilith puts her hands on her head and Cheshire has stopped in midair but she gets free soon as Lilith gets a headache. A portal opens and Bumblebee, Herald, Aqua-lad and Cyborg get out. Cheshire gets up and takes out Cyborg first by kicking his legs and then pushing him and he falls on his back. She takes out Aqualad since he doesn't know that much hand to hand combat. Bumblebee flies around and she stings her with her electricity and Cheshire uses her long sleeves to try swat her. While she is distracted Herald opens a portal and Speedy runs and kicks her in. Bumblebee grows back to normal size.

"I can't believe you hit a girl" She said.

"Sorry Robin clone, if that how you treat girls, I don't want to date you"

Cyborg and Lilith head home as the Titans East thank them.

END


End file.
